villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Murdoc Niccals/Gallery
Images and videos of the main bassist Murdoc Niccals from Gorillaz. Gallery Images Sebastian_Jacob_Niccals_and_Murdoc.png|Murdoc as a teenager with his father Sebastian Jacob Niccals. 18922e5cfa2f45bdba7806ec82516794.png|Murdoc as a baby. 2f7365b2f9834951bad24ad4248da987.png|Murdoc as a child. Gorilla_original_lineup_s.jpg|A pre broken nose Murdoc with the original Gorilla line up. The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (20).jpg|Murdoc as he appeared in Phase One. Tumblr_m3ngs9dL581qa1n7vo1_500.jpg The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (24).jpg|Murdoc with the rest of the Gorillaz (Mid Phase 1). The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (7).jpg|Murdoc and the Gorillaz hold Jamie Howlett and Damon Albarn hostage. Murdoc Niccals.png|Murdoc as he appeared in Phase Two. The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (23).jpg The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (12).jpg The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (10).gif|Murdoc in Feel Good Inc. music video. 2f2146b99f699bb4c0d865eed0d8b93d.jpg|Murdoc as he appeared in Phase Three. Murdoc_ride.gif Gorillaz12.png|Murdoc with the rest of the band (Mid Phase 3) Murdoc Niccals.jpg The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (6).jpg|Murdoc in the Rhinestone Eyes (Storyboard). tumblr_oqe8f6zQaz1wo37tio2_400.gif|Murdoc in the On Melancholy Hill music video with Cyborg Noodle and 2-D. The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (1).gif|Murdoc in Do Ya Thing music video. 1715459-do-ya-thing-gorillaz-617-409.jpg|Murdoc in Do Ya Thing music video. Murdoc_stylo.jpg|Murdoc in the Stylo music video. tumblr_oqdwlz4zwt1vctksqo9_1280.png Murdoc in Dressing Room short.png Murdoc_Humanz.png|Murdoc as he appeared in Phase Four after 5 years. gorillaz-humanz-saturnz-barz-splash-2.jpg|Murdoc in Saturnz Barz music video. Tumblr_nxigfhawJJ1r9clwqo1_1280.jpg|Concept art for Phase 4. Murdoc losing to 2D in video games again.png|''Gorillaz Bites'' 1 Nothing to do these days.png|''Gorillaz Bitez'' 2 tumblr_p27nmfym1s1txi7bpo1_1280.png Gorillaz in the club.png Oh, come on, 2D.png Those morons...png How's it going, man.png All will come to you....png If you come with me.png Let's see here then.png The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (5).jpg Got any coka.png Murdoc in prison.png|Murdoc in prison MurdocP5.jpg InjuredMurdoc.jpg|Murdoc was been injured. Murdoc_Gorillaz_Phase_5.png|Phase 5 offical artwork of the band with Murdoc. Murdoc_19-2000.gif The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (1-).jpg Rock_the_House_Gorillaz_3.gif|Murdoc in Rock The House music video. The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (1).jpg Murdoc2015.jpg Murdoc_19-2000.gif Slip_Murdoc_some_tongue.jpg The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (26).jpg The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (2).png The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (4).jpg The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (6).gif The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (4).gif The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (4).png The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (3).png The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (7).gif The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (5).gif The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (9).gif The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (18).jpg The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (9).jpg The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (11).jpg The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (13).jpg The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (17).jpg|Murdoc getting rescued by Noodle after escaping prison. The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (21).jpg The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (16).jpg The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (3).jpg The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (15).jpg The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (1).jpg The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (8).jpg The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (6).gif The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (8).gif The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (14).gif The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (10).jpg The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (11).gif The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (12).gif The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (13).gif The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (1).png The Life of Murdoc Gorillaz!!! (19).jpg CLICK GORILLAZ.gif Murdoc Phase 6 art.jpeg.jpg|Phase 6, Muds Murdoc's back.jpg slowthai, Slaves, & Gorillaz.jpg Gorillaz Phase 6.jpg Videos Gorillaz - 19-2000 (Official Video) Gorillaz - Feel Good Inc. (Official Video) Gorillaz - Stylo (Official Video) Murdoc and 2D Explain how Gorillaz met Gorillaz - On Melancholy Hill (Official Video) Gorillaz - Rhinestone Eyes Fully Animated Music Video (Fan Made - 6 years of work!!!) Gorillaz, Rhinestone Eyes storyboard film Gorillaz - Saturnz Barz (Spirit House) Gorillaz - Strobelite (Official Video) Gorillaz - MTV Cribs (HD) Gorillaz - Murdoc Is God (HD) Gorillaz - Dressing Room - Part 1 HD Gorillaz - Dressing Room - Part 2 HD Gorillaz - Dressing Room - Part 3 HD Gorillaz - The Book of Murdoc Gorillaz - Best Band (BRIT Awards 2018) Category:Galleries